


Яичница

by Umbridge



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санджи хотел бы стать пиратом, но приходится грабить людей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яичница

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Becky Thatcher
> 
> Предупреждение: модерн!АУ, мат
> 
> Фик написан на One Piece Secret Santa для Marmaladica ЗоСан, Зоро/Перона (сама в шоке), Зоро, Санджи, Хэнкок, Перона. Простите, что так ограниченно :/  
> в) Остальные пожелания: что-то на рождественскую тему. Обожаю АУ. Люблю милую повседневную романтику, юмор в умеренных количествах. Рейтинг любой.   
> г) Не хочу: смертей, драмы, ангста, стеба, все-таки Новый Год Так же не хочу голое пвп - если и будет, пусть до этого хоть что-нибудь произойдет.

Заказчик снял им дом у моря в Маями три дня назад, и Санджи понимает, что остановиться здесь было глупой идеей. Совсем глупой. Они тут как хуй на лбу, как дерьмо посреди дороги, окруженные богатыми пустыми виллами, маленький табор посреди золотых песков. 

Он поднимается с кровати, уверенный, что сегодняшний день будет такой же хреновый, как вчерашний, что они ни черта не делают, пролеживают бока на белых шезлонгах у бассейна, и одним этим уже рискуют, совершенно зря. Санджи оглядывается.

Правая сторона постели пуста, подушка скомкана как обычно в жесткий белый ком, общее на двоих одеял валяется на полу. Зоро нет. Ну конечно. Санджи вздыхает. Что-то сладко-горькое ворочается в груди. Он потягивается, наклоняется и берет пачку со стола. Часы показывают девять утра, а значит впереди целый день бездействия. Они ждут звонка от таинственного заказчика, и не ясно пока, позвонит тот или нет. И если да, то их ждет одно дело, очень сложное, очень прибыльное — наверняка не выгорит. Но если вдруг, то будет у них последним.

Огонек зажигалки щиплет пальцы, Санджи закуривает, выпускает дым между зубами. Утреннее возбуждение гуляет в венах, но он старается загнать его подальше, дергает за шнурок, раздвигает легкие белые шторы. Перед ним сколько видно глазу — тяжелый огромный океан. «Вот бы пуститься в плавание, — думает Санджи. — На пиратском корабле. За сокровищами. За рыбой. За чудесами». 

 

Это был бы другой разговор, это была бы жизнь. Но волшебные фрукты, сокровища, сундуки, чудовища бывают только в сказках, а в реальности Зоро, Санджи, Нами и Луффи всего лишь группка странствующих бандитов, завязших в этом каждый по своей причине. Санджи опускает руку на пах, чешет лобок. У них сложилась странная компания. Луффи большой специалист по проникновению куда угодно, да к тому же неплохой боец, Нами — богиня замков любой сложности, она может разгадать и вскрыть любой сейф, и всегда говорит, что делает это ради денег. Ничего личного. Врет, конечно. 

Еще он сам и Зоро.

Санджи отворачивается от окна, гасит сигарету в пепельнице и накидывает халат. Пора готовить завтрак. 

Он выходит из спальни и прислушивается. Тишина. Нами и Луффи уехали еще вчера — осмотреть окрестности, и заночевали в мотеле. Правильно — хоть ненадолго развеять скуку. 

Кроме него и Зоро в комнатах никого нет, и это хорошо, потому что дом пустует редко. А сейчас никто не суетится и не мешает. Санджи идет по коридору к широкой белой лестнице, спускается в светлую кухню, полную охрененно дорогой техники. Мечта любого повара, это уж точно. Тут тоже окна от пола до потолка, и Санджи бросает взгляд на улицу. Там, у бассейна, тренируется Зоро. 

Санджи ухмыляется. Завидное упрямство, Зоро все еще верит, что когда-нибудь станет самым крутым в мире, надеется вернуться в большой спорт. Санджи вытаскивает сигарету из другой пачки — они разбросаны по дому, где попало — и закуривает, а потом ставит сковороду на огонь. Краем глаза ловит, как Зоро замахивается, рассекает бокеном воздух. Настоящие мечи красуются в подставках в гостиной и тут, в арендованном коттедже и в любом другом месте, где бы они не оказались, и очень редко достаются из ножен. Санджи разбивает яйца в миску, пока сковорода нагревается. Роется в холодильнике. Надо еще как-нибудь выпендриться, придумать как превратить тупую яичницу в блюдо. Санджи не любит готовить такое дерьмо, но что остается делать, если Зоро любит жрать дерьмо. Санджи готовит ему. 

В поле зрения снова вспышкой мелькают руки Зоро. Санджи прижимает к груди помидоры и сыр и несколько секунд просто смотрит на него. Шея, плечи, предплечья Зоро — чистая сила, мышцы переливаются, блестят в бледных лучах солнца, крашеные в зеленый волосы мокрые от пота. Возбуждение снова возвращается, в груди словно камни друг о друга бьются, так сильно и тяжело колотится сердце. Санджи проводит языком по губам и отворачивается. Черт побери. Надо было подрочить, теперь ноют яйца. 

Зоро громко вскрикивает, когда Санджи заканчивает натирать сыр. Костяшки пальцев проходятся по зубьям терки, Санджи матерится сквозь зубы, роняет пепел на пол и оборачивается. Зоро выполняет серию ударов какой-то навороченной техники, рубит воздух, раз, другой, третий. Колени полусогнуты, ягодицы напряжены, выпад и на исходную. Санджи набирает побольше дыма в рот, в паху ноет, в голову лезут картинки — как Зоро сидит к нему спиной, поднимается и опускается, как он сам лежит под ним и раздвигает колени, и еще сотня вариантов. Они большие выдумщики, когда дело касается потрахушек. Может быть, Санджи когда-то мечтал завести добрую сладкую женушку и наделать ей детишек, но он давно поменял мечту, потому что все, что у него есть сейчас — это Зоро. И другого ему не надо.

Масло стреляет прямо в запястье, Санджи вспоминает про яичницу, высыпает мелко порезанные помидоры и сыр в миску, перемешивает, потом выливает все на сковороду. Банально, конечно, что уж, но Зоро отбил у него всякую охоту сочинять оригинальные рецепты. Санджи курит, медленно гладит себя через шелк халата и смотрит, как Зоро дерется с невидимым противником. Благородный боец, почти самурай, но ничего, обувает людей за бабки, если того требует ситуация. Конечно, у него есть оправдания для всего — он мстит. Но это чушь. 

Пальцы скользят по ткани, возбуждение плещется горячими волнами в животе, яичница скворчит. Надо бы поставить кофе. 

— Чертов телефон, — говорит Санджи вслух, не вытаскивая изо рта сигарету, которая почти догорела до фильтра. Сжимает ягодицы, чувствуя, как подкатывает волна оргазма. Нет, не здесь же и не сейчас. Он убирает руку и ставит кассеты в кофеварку. Постепенно его отпускает. А когда он оборачивается к окну, Зоро у бассейна уже нет. 

— Эй, ты там не спалил ничего? — слышится голос позади. Санджи бросает на Зоро взгляд исподлобья и выключает огонь. И правда, яичница подгорела.

— Опять чертовы угли есть придется, — ворчит Зоро, который, конечно, еще не был в душе, от него пахнет потом и океанской солью, когда он подходит к Санджи вплотную и кладет бокен прямо на разделочный стол. 

— Ну что, опять ноешь?

— Придурок, руки вымой, — тянет Санджи и бросает окурок в раковину. Подколки Зоро его не трогают, он и сам не дурак пошутить, а от близости кружится голова. Плевать на то, что окна во всю стену и что любой может увидеть. Он кладет руки Зоро на плечи и смотрит в глаза. Тот хмурится.

— Что? Был звонок?

Санджи не отвечает, тянет Зоро к себе. Тот пытается высвободится, вопрос про звонок его очень волнует, наверное, но Санджи молчит. Полы халата расходятся, и Зоро вжимается в его пах напряженным членом через ткань штанов. Несколько секунд они целуются, глубоко, резко, так что губы саднит, потом Зоро подхватывает его под ягодицы и усаживает на столешницу. Бокен откатывается дальше, стукается о банки со специями. Санджи не сопротивляется. Пусть. Секс тоже способ убить время. Зоро дергает его на себя, выливает масла на пальцы и толкает их ему в дырку.

Санджи не закрывает глаза. Ему нравится смотреть на Зоро, пока тот трахает его пальцами, а потом резко вставляет. Санджи не сводит с него глаз. Потому что у Зоро в такие моменты бывает очень красивое лицо. Почти идеальное. Санджи опускает одну руку к паху и дрочит себе, пока Зоро, поддерживая его за зад, быстро двигается внутри. Наслаждение заполняет до горла, до макушки, напряжение рвется наружу. Санджи почти не чувствует неудобства, он достаточно силен, чтобы удерживаться на краю столешницы и чтобы кончить, когда Зоро почти не держит его. Оргазм начинается с висков. Взрывается в голове, и только потом растекается по телу, острый, долгий, судорожный. 

— Давай есть, — говорит Зоро через минуту, отпуская его. Санджи хмыкает и запахивает халат. По бедрам течет, но ему плевать, как плевать на резинку, которой они не пользуются. Возможно, завтра им подыхать, так чего бояться СПИДа и прочих болезней? Он вытряхивает яичницу по тарелкам. И тут звонит телефон. 

Зоро, успевший устроиться за столом, вскакивает и роняет стул. Санджи смотрит на аппарат и не решается взять трубку. Дело начинается, они снова влезут в большие неприятности. А может ну его? Может лучше купить корабль, назвать его Гоинг Мери, в честь фиг знает чего, и пуститься под парусами в океан? Там их не найдут заказчики и жертвы тоже. 

Зоро смотрит на него, и Санджи ровно секунду уверен, что тот думает о том же самом. Но потом шагает к телефону и берет трубку. Последний раз, последнее дело, и если оно выгорит, мечта станет реальностью.


End file.
